Haunted Slade Is Alive
by ms. nick jonas
Summary: What if Robin was right about seeing Slade. The next day the other team mates have found that Robin has gotten missing overnight. Slade has kidnapped him and they now have a limited amount of time to save him before it's too late.
1. Prolonge

Prolonge

Slade is alive.

The rest of the team think that Robin is hallucinating because only he is seeing Slade. Later they find that Robin has been kidnapped by Slade when he reverses that he has indeed been there the entire time. He has mastered hiding himself so that only Robin would be the one that sees him. They now have a limited amount of time to save him. Filled with guilt them gang teams together with the members of the the other Titans to rescue and save Robin.


	2. Chapter 1 Kidnapped

Chapter 1:Kidnapped

Starfire couldn't help but feel that something was wrong with Robin. Could he really be hurting himself thinking he was seeing Slade. Could he really be see Slade. If he was, how did Slade get into the tower?

* * *

The next morning Raven woke her up, telling her that Robin had gone missing. Cyborg was at his computer trying to see if he could track Robin. Suddenly the screen on his computer when blank and Slade popped up on the screen.

"Looking for someone", he asked as he stepped back and revealed that he had Robin unconscious and tied up against a wall in the background.

The rest of the Titans looked at each other in confusion.

That's when Slade started laughing.

"Wondering how I got him? It was simply really. I have been tracking your team for a few weeks now. Getting ready to make my next move. How did none of the rest of you not see me? It's was quite easy. You see I have mastered being a to change myself to blend in to the surrounding area of where ever I am, Slade explained as he made himself disappear right before their eyes.

And with a little help from my new sidekick I managed to get into your tower and get y'all to believe to Robin was only see things himself. Once he was feeling unsure about even himself I knew that was the time to take my next step. And if you're wondering who helped me see for yourselves.

Suddenley Red X popped out for the background. He walkede closer to the screen laughing as the team where trying to understand how all of this had happened.

Slade continued to talk. I suggest you hurry and find us or else Robin here will pay for it. And with that the screen when blank again leavening the team shocked and unsure what to do next.


	3. Chapter 2 Red-X Revealed

Red-X Revealed

Robin felt him self waking up and found himself tied down to a wall. As he was trying to figure out what had happened to him and how he had gotten here, Slade stepped in and he came to realize he had been kidnapped by Slade.

Slade laughed as he watched Robin trying to understand what was going on.

"Are you wondering how you got here? Well I already told the rest of your team how I did it and now I get to tell you. You see I have a new sidekick."

That's when Red-X stepped out and made himself known to Robin. Robin looked up in shock. Was Red-X really working with Slade?

Slade continued to explain himself.

"Red-X here says he knows your secret identity. How you both started out as a sidekick to the Dark Knight Batman. And that's how I was able to get in to your tower. But don't worry, he hasn't told me who you are behind that mask. At least not yet. But he tells me that he knows your past and how you become the original Robin. The Boy Wonder. And by knowing your past, he knows that you want your own revenge. It seems you two have some checking up to do."

And with that Slade left the room leaving Red-X alone with Robin.

* * *

Red-X turned to Robin as he removed his mask revealing himself to be none other than his "little brother" Jason.

Jason chuckled to himself.

"That's right Dickie. I've been working with Slade for these past few weeks. Letting track you around by knowing where you are most likely to be."

"And you know what I've been thinking? About how you could also turn to the dark side. I mean after all you were the original Red-X. Just like how you were tho original Robin. And you could be quite a partner on Slades team with me.

"The two of us aren't so different. We both had to watch our parents die right in front of us. And won't you like to do want even it takes to get revenge?"


End file.
